familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Liesbeth Pauwels
'Algemene Informatie' Liesbeth Pauwels is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 12 november 2012 vertolkt wordt door Hilde De Baerdemaeker. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Liesbeth is de enige dochter van Patrick Pauwels. Met haar moeder heeft ze al jarenlang geen contact meer, want ze verdween uit haar leven toen Liesbeth 12 jaar was. In het middelbaar had Liesbeth eerst een relatie met Hans Deschutter, maar zijn beste vriend Benny Coppens ging met haar lopen. Liesbeth wordt niet veel later zwanger van haar eerste kind: Stefanie Coppens. De twee trouwen en krijgen nog een zoon: Arno Coppens. In 2014 vreest Liesbeth dat ze opnieuw zwanger is, omdat ze de pil vergat te nemen. Voor de zekerheid wil Liesbeth Benny zich laten steriliseren. Benny ziet dit idee helemaal niet zitten en geeft toe dat hij nog een derde kindje wil met Liesbeth. Uiteindelijk wordt ze opnieuw zwanger, maar krijgt te maken met een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap. Hierdoor moeten de dokters het vruchtje moeten wegnemen. Tijdens de ingreep ontdekken ze een gezwel dat het leven van Liesbeth en de baby in gevaar kan brengen. Liesbeth laat haar baarmoeder preventief verwijderen. In 2015 heeft Liesbeth een kortstondige affaire met de Nederlandse Ben Kelly, die ze leert kennen tijdens haar verblijf in Reading. Benny Coppens vergeeft haar deze misstap omdat hij zelf een scheve schaats reed met Veronique Van den Bossche. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Liesbeth wilde altijd in de zorgwereld gaan werken, maar moest deze droom opbergen toen ze zwanger werd van Stefanie Coppens. Ze combineerde jarenlang haar huishouden met een parttime job in schoenenwinkel Shoe Discount. Liesbeth nam haar ontslag bij Shoe Discount om fulltime aan de slag te gaan in de Foodbar. Enkele maanden later krijgt Liesbeth promotie: ze neemt de job als gerante van de Foodbar over van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en staat ook in voor de administratie. Nu Liesbeth gerante van de Foodbar is, wil ze meer. Ze wil van de zaak een keten van maken, maar heeft hier de juiste kennis niet voor. Door haar plotse zwangerschap heeft Liesbeth nooit haar diploma van het middelbaar onderwijs behaald. Ze krijgt van Peter Van den Bossche de kans om ervoor te gaan. Wanneer ze haar middelbaar diploma heeft behaald, wordt Liesbeth op kosten van VDB voor enkele maanden op seminarie gestuurd in Reading (Engeland). De seminarie management gaat specifiek over het managen van winkelketens. In Reading komt Liesbeth op het einde van de opleiding in contact met Jack Dean, de CEO van FineVine, een groot internationaal bedrijf. Jack biedt Liesbeth een job aan als manager van de nieuwe Europese vestiging. Liesbeth aanvaardt de uitdaging en gaat voor enkele maanden naar de VS om er een opleiding te volgen. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 22= Liesbeth maakt haar opwachting in de Jan en Alleman nadat haar echtgenoot Benny Coppens tegen de auto van de eigenaar Jan Van den Bossche gereden heeft. Ze probeert Jan ervan te overtuigen om iets te regelen zonder de verzekeringen. Jan wil daar niets van weten en Liesbeth dreigt ermee om een klacht in te dienen omdat hij bier verkocht heeft aan een persoon die al dronken is. De volgende dag heeft Liesbeth al veel spijt van haar woorden maar zowel Rita Van den Bossche als haar vader Patrick Pauwels komen met de oplossing. Benny zal de auto zelf herstellen zodat ze niets moeten betalen. Benny stelt ook voor om enkele klusjes op te knappen in het café, tot hij betrapt wordt op zwartwerk. Liesbeth werkt in de plaatselijke Shoe Discount, maar op een avond moet ze in haar eentje naar de nachtkluis gaan. Ze wordt er opgewacht door een gemaskerde man en Liesbeth komt zwaar ten val. Ze wordt opgenomen in het ziekenhuis, maar gelukkig heeft ze geen levensbedreigende wonden opgelopen. Ze moet een hele tijd in het ziekenhuis blijven, waardoor het huishouden van de familie Pauwels volledig in het honderd loopt. Na twee weken in het ziekenhuis, wil Liesbeth zo snel mogelijk weer naar huis. Wanneer ze van haar zoon Arno Coppens te horen krijgt dat de bemoeizieke Rita er elke dag de deur plat loopt, besluit Liesbeth dat het definitief tijd is om terug naar huis te gaan. Liesbeth is ervan overtuigd dat ze alle huishoudelijke taken weer kan verrichten, maar het tegendeel is echter waar. Patrick Pauwels kan het niet langer aanzien en vraagt aan Rita of ze nog een paar dagen langer wil blijven. Liesbeth krijgt al snel genoeg van Rita en probeert haar steeds terug weg te krijgen. Wanneer Rita op een dag de volledige keuken onder handen neemt en de kasten reorganiseert, is dat de druppel voor Liesbeth, ze wil dat Rita onmiddellijk stopt met haar bemoeienissen en zet haar aan de deur. Wanneer Liesbeth begint te merken dat de alcoholvoorraad in haar huis wel heel snel daalt, begint ze te denken dat Rita wel eens een drankprobleem zou kunnen hebben. Ze vraagt de mening van haar huisgenoten en Benny Coppens besluit om Rita te testen. Uit zijn test blijkt dat Rita moeilijk nee kan zeggen tegen drank en Liesbeth weet nu zeker dat ze een drankprobleem heeft. Ze is bang dat ze haar vader zal kwetsen, maar wanneer Patrick aan Rita vraagt of ze effectief een drankprobleem heeft, is ze ontzettend boos en teleurgesteld. Liesbeth gelooft haar niet en krijgt uiteindelijk haar gelijk wanneer Patrick van Jan Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet te weten komt dat Rita inderdaad een drankprobleem heeft. Zowel Arno Coppens als Stefanie Coppens hebben een lief, maar dat zorgt voor de nodige problemen binnen het gezin. Stefanie is namelijk samen met Hans Deschutter, een jeugdvriend van Benny én bovendien het ex-vriendje van Liesbeth. Door het leeftijdsverschil en de moeilijke situatie vindt vooral Benny dat hun relatie gedoemd is te mislukken. Liesbeth probeert de vrede te bewaren tussen vader en dochter, tot Stefanie beslist om bij Hans in te trekken. Liesbeth is er hard van aangedaan en geeft Benny de schuld. Uiteindelijk keert Stefanie met hangende pootjes terug na de breuk met Hans. Arno is dan weer verliefd op Gail Cockelaere, die in de Verenigde Staten woont. Liesbeth is aanvankelijk tegen deze relatie omdat ze bang is dat de afstand voor problemen gaat zorgen, maar draait later bij. Arno wil doodgraag enkele weken naar de VS om Gail te bezoeken en heel het gezin klust bij zodat Arno zo snel mogelijk kan vertrekken. Liesbeth strijkt in haar vrije tijd en Benny solliciteert voor de job als klusjesman de VDB Holding. Hierdoor zal Benny ook veel tijd spenderen bij VDB Fashion, waar soms wel eens modellen kunnen rondlopen. Liesbeth is jaloers en wanneer ze te weten komt dat het bedrijf mensen zoekt voor de opening van de Foodbar, gaat ook Liesbeth bij VDB solliciteren. Veronique Van den Bossche neemt haar aan en Liesbeth zegt haar job bij de Shoe Discount op om voltijds aan de slag te gaan in de Foodbar. Tijdens de seizoensfinale is het enorm druk in de Foodbar maar Liesbeth moet er s'middags vandoor gaan om Arno te gaan afhalen aan de luchthaven. Veronique is hier niet blij mee en moet het werk van Liesbeth overnemen. Liesbeth is aanwezig op het buurtfeest samen met Arno en Stefanie om Benny de wielerkoers te zien winnen. |-|Seizoen 23= Twee maanden later. Liesbeth zit met de handen in het haar omdat Pieter-Jan plotseling zijn ontslag heeft aangeboden. Ze vraagt versterking aan Veronique Van den Bossche en zolang dat er niemand nieuw aangenomen is, komen Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en Benny Coppens een handje helpen. Liesbeth krijgt uiteindelijk een nieuwe collega: Zjef De Mulder, een schuchtere jongeman met weinig vrienden. Liesbeth probeert Zjef te koppelen aan Stefanie Coppens maar het klikt niet onmiddellijk tussen de twee. Liesbeth is er nadien van overtuigd dat Zjef verliefd is op Evy Hermans en ze vertelt haar dat. Wanneer Evy achter de waarheid probeert te komen, vertelt Zjef haar dat ze zijn type niet is omdat hij homoseksueel is. Mieke Van den Bossche, Niko Schuurmans en Evy Hermans willen samen een huis kopen en ze zoeken hiervoor nog een vierde man. Ze vragen het aan Arno Coppens en die ziet dat avontuur meteen zitten. Liesbeth is echter minder enthousiast. Hoe kan Arno een huis betalen als hij geen lening kan krijgen bij de bank? Liesbeth probeert Zjef te overtuigen om zich ook kandidaat te stellen en ze kiezen uiteindelijk niet voor Arno, maar voor Zjef. Liesbeth wil Zjef nog een duwtje in de rug geven wanneer er in de Foodbar een man duidelijk interesse heeft in hem. Zjef is echter te verlegen om hem uit te vragen maar Liesbeth zorgt er toch voor dat de twee elkaar beter leren kennen waardoor ze samen een relatie beginnen. Liesbeth en Stefanie Coppens krijgen samen het idee om een breiclub op te richten. Liesbeth droomt al lang van een breiclub en zoekt meteen een aantal vrouwen om mee het clubje op te starten. Ze kan Marie-Rose De Putter, Mieke Van den Bossche, Evy Hermans, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en Linda Desmet overtuigen om samen af te spreken. Al snel blijkt dat Liesbeth veel te zenuwachtig is waardoor ze ook geen goede leerkracht is. Bij de volgende bijeenkomst heeft iedereen dan ook een goed excuus om niet te moeten komen. Liesbeth is zichtbaar teleurgesteld maar ze wil niet bij de pakken blijven neerzitten. Ze vraagt aan ontwerper Rudi Verbiest om enkele lessen te gaan tijdens de bijeenkomsten en dat zorgt opnieuw voor succes. Stefanie doet vreemd en Liesbeth heeft dit al snel door. Ze vraagt zich luidop af waarom haar dochter niets meer tegen haar wil vertellen. Uiteindelijk komt ze te weten dat Stefanie een nieuw lief heeft: Jens Colpaert. Liesbeth is dolenthousiast en ze wil hem onmiddellijk uitnodigen tijdens de feestdagen. Stefanie vindt het nog iets te vroeg om haar lief al aan de familie voor te stellen maar tijdens kerstavond komt Jens toch langs en Liesbeth is meteen onder de indruk. Later wordt Stefanie aangerand door een vriend van Jens. Stefanie komt volledig in paniek thuis en Benny gaat er onmiddellijk op af. De volgende morgen staat de politie aan de deur: Jens blijkt dood te zijn en Benny wordt gearresteerd. Hij kan echter ontsnappen tijdens zijn overplaatsing en gaat een tijdje bij Rita Van den Bossche onderduiken. Uiteindelijk bekent Jens beste vriend Raf dat hij Jens vermoord heeft en wordt Benny vrijgesproken. Liesbeth doet haar werk in de Foodbar zo goed dat Peter Van den Bossche haar voorstelt om gerante van de zaak te worden. Na een tijdje twijfelen en te overleggen met Benny, besluit Liesbeth dat ze het wil doen. Hierdoor krijgt ze wel bijna ruzie met haar goede vriendin Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, die zich gepasseerd voelt door Peter. Ook Zjef De Mulder moet ze goed controleren, want die heeft er een extra jobje bijgenomen om zijn schulden bij Rudi Verbiest te betalen. Hij werkt 's nachts ook als nachtwaker en loopt er overdag vaak als een zombie bij. Liesbeth moet haar goede vriend op de vingers tikken en daar heeft ze het zichtbaar moeilijk mee. Ook de administratieve kant van de job is geen makkie, want Liesbeth heeft nu plots veel extra werk bijgekregen en moet haar werk zelfs mee naar huis brengen. Wanneer Liesbeth haar pil een dag vergeet in te pakken, is ze bang dat ze zwanger is. Het is echter vals alarm, maar Liesbeth wil dit geen tweede keer meemaken. Na een gesprek met Leen Van den Bossche wil ze dat Benny zich laat steriliseren, maar dat ziet hij niet zitten. Benny zou namelijk graag nog een derde kindje willen. Liesbeth wil hier niets van weten, tot ze samen met Benny op de kleine Arthur Van den Bossche past. Ze merkt hoe goed Benny met de baby omgaat en verandert van gedachte. Ze gooit haar doosje pillen in de vuilbak. |-|Seizoen 24= Delphine versus Elise (deel 2) Benny Coppens en Liesbeth vieren samen de verloving van Mieke Van den Bossche en Niko Schuurmans in de Jan en Alleman. Ze gaan echter iets vroeger naar huis omdat ze nog willen 'oefenen voor een kindje'. Hun wilde plannen worden echter verstoord wanneer Agnes Moelaert een dringend telefoontje van Mathias Moelaert krijgt. Delphine Van Winckel is vermist en Agnes denkt dat ze iets te maken heeft met de moord op Elise Casters. Terwijl Agnes haar dochter zoekt, wachten Benny, Liesbeth en Patrick Pauwels geduldig op nieuws. Agnes kan Delphine kalmeren en ervoor zorgen dat zich laat opnemen in een instelling. De mislukte zwangerschap Twee maanden later. Liesbeth en Benny vertellen aan hun kinderen en Patrick dat ze opnieuw een kindje verwachten. Zowel Arno Coppens als Patrick hebben echter ook iets te zeggen. Arno gaat voor enkele maanden naar China omdat hij daar stage kan lopen. Patrick gaat dan weer voor een tijdje naar Frankrijk om bij Agnes te kunnen zijn. Voor Liesbeth is dit meteen een moeilijk moment, vooral omdat ze haar zoon niet graag ziet vertrekken. Het wordt al snel duidelijk dat Benny het vaderschap volledig ziet zitten. Hij werkt aan een mysterieus project waar Liesbeth niets van mag weten. Maar Liesbeth verliest bloed en heeft bovendien geregeld buikkrampen. Benny maakt zich onmiddellijk ongerust en samen gaan ze naar Leen Van den Bossche voor een controle. Leen raadt ze aan om meteen naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis te gaan en daar komt Liesbeth te weten dat ze een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap heeft. Het kindje wordt via een operatie weggehaald omdat er geen hoop op overleving is. Tijdens de operatie ontdekken de dokters een gezwel en neemt Liesbeth de radicale beslissing om haar baarmoeder preventief te laten verwijderen. Nadien loopt ze ook nog eens de de ziekenhuisbacterie op. Ze wordt overgebracht naar Intensieve, maar is enkele dagen later alweer aan de beterhand. Terug naar de schoolbanken Het wordt duidelijk dat Liesbeth op zoek is naar een nieuwe uitdaging in haar leven. Ze probeert Peter ervan te overtuigen om opnieuw extra Foodbar-filialen te openen. Peter ziet dit idee niet zitten, omdat het Veronique Van den Bossche ook niet gelukt was. Bovendien kent Liesbeth niets van management en kan ze geen Businessplan opmaken. Thomas Van den Bossche biedt zijn hulp aan, want hij vindt het idee van Liesbeth wél goed. Hij brengt bovendien Liesbeth op het idee om een cursus te volgen en opnieuw te gaan studeren. Liesbeth ziet dit idee volledig zitten, maar stuit op verzet van Benny. Ook Patrick is ervan overtuigd dat dit een slechte invloed op haar huwelijk zal hebben. Liesbeth zet door en gaat opnieuw studeren. Al zijn de cursussen niet altijd even gemakkelijk, en is het niet goed combineerbaar met haar huishouden en het werk in de Foodbar. Gelukkig kan ze op de hulp van haar familie en van Zjef De Mulder rekenen. Tot Zjef jaloers wordt, en zelf ook hogerop wil geraken. Hij stelt achter haar rug ook een businessplan op, en geeft het aan Peter. Peter is echter van mening dat Zjef niet de geknipte persoon is om een keten te runnen. Arno en Wang Li Arno Coppens vertelt via Skype dat hij terug naar België zal keren nu zijn stage achter de rug is. Ook Agnes Moelaert staat plots weer voor de deur en neemt definitief haar intrek bij Patrick. Liesbeth bereidt een feestje voor voor Arno, maar hij is niet alleen gekomen. Hij heeft een Chinees meisje meegebracht, Wang Li. Wang Li is zijn vriendin dat hij in China leerde kennen en hij wil haar graag voorstellen aan zijn familie. Liesbeth en Benny zijn verrast door deze vreemde ontwikkeling, maar proberen Wang Li toch met open armen te ontvangen. Iets wat voor Liesbeth niet gemakkelijk is, want Wang Li lust geen westers eten en heeft bovendien weinig manieren aan tafel. Benny Coppens komt enkele dagen later te weten dat Wang Li eigenlijk een Vlaams meisje is dat in de wokchinees om de hoek werkt en dat Arno ze gewoon wou beetnemen. Om zich te excuseren nodigt Wang Li het hele gezin uit in het restaurant van haar ouders. Liesbeth heeft echter iets te veel gedronken en komt ongelukkig ten val. Ze breekt haar been en moet enkele weken in het gips. Hierdoor kan ze niet gaan werken, en dat brengt Zjef De Mulder in een lastig parket. Hij kan het werk in de Foodbar niet alleen aan, en vraagt vervanging. Arno gaat 1 dag aan de slag als Liesbeths vervanger, maar bakt er weinig van. Uiteindelijk keert Maarten Van den Bossche terug als tijdelijke vervanger. Liesbeth probeert er het beste van te maken en maakt van de tijd gebruik om te studeren voor haar examens. De gekantelde tankwagen Wanneer er een tankwagen kantelt, en er een giftige stof vrijkomt, moet iedereen binnen blijven tot de kust veilig is. Liesbeth zit samen met Arno en Agnes opgesloten in haar huis, maar de drie laten dit niet aan hun hart komen. Ze willen een kerstmenu voorbereiden, tot ze te horen krijgen dat het leidingwater verontreinigd is. Ook de verwarming is uitgevallen, maar Agnes komt met de oplossing. Ondertussen probeert Liesbeth in contact te komen met Stefanie Coppens, die samen met Thomas Van den Bossche vastzit in het huis van Leen Van den Bossche. Ze waarschuwt haar dochter dat ze geen domme dingen mag doen waar ze later spijt van zal krijgen. Reading (deel 1) Nadat Liesbeth eindelijk uit het gips mag, kan ze terug aan de slag in de Foodbar. Ze krijgt al snel een bijzondere opportuniteit van Thomas Van den Bossche en Peter Van den Bossche voorgeschoteld. Ze willen namelijk dat Liesbeth zich inschrijft voor een seminarie in Reading (Engeland), dat enkele maanden zal duren. Het is een seminarie over management, iets dat Liesbeth goed zal kunnen gebruiken als ze een keten wil uitbouwen. Liesbeth twijfelt, maar schrijft zich toch in, al durft ze het nog niet aan haar familie te vertellen. Stefanie komt het echter al snel te weten dankzij Thomas, en vindt het schandalig dat haar mama niet gewoon de waarheid vertelt aan haar papa. Ook Patrick komt het nieuws perongeluk te weten en Liesbeth beseft dat ze niet langer kan liegen. Zeker niet wanneer ze het nieuws krijgt dat ze geselecteerd is voor de seminarie. Ze raapt haar moed bij elkaar en vertelt Benny de waarheid. Die is natuurlijk razend op zijn vrouw, omdat ze al die tijd niets gezegd heeft. Benny wil afkoelen en besluit Liesbeth enkele dagen te negeren zodat hij kan nadenken. Uiteindelijk beseft hij dat hij toch enorm fier is op zijn vrouwtje en hij keurt de trip naar Engeland goed. Liesbeth is dolgelukkig, maar door de hele ruzie met Benny heeft ze zich niet goed kunnen voorbereiden op haar laatste examens. Ze vreest voor de uitslag en dat ze dan toch niet naar Reading zal kunnen gaan. Uiteindelijk loopt alles goed af, want Liesbeth is opnieuw met glans geslaagd voor alles. Liesbeth en Estee Arno Coppens kondigt bij zijn familie aan dat hij een nieuwe vriendin heeft: Estee Eeckelaert. Liesbeth wil het meisje onmiddellijk leren kennen en nodigt haar uit voor de verjaardag van Stefanie Coppens te vieren. Liesbeth is op van de zenuwen en wil dat alles tot in de puntjes perfect is. De avond verloopt echter veel minder aangenaam voor Liesbeth, dan ze gehoopt had. Estee kan het klaarblijkelijk absoluut niet met haar vinden. Ze is 'jaloers' op de hechte moeder-zoonband en stelt zich daar vragen bij. Liesbeth voelt zich slecht in haar vel, maar niemand wil geloven dat Estee haar niet moet hebben. Tot Estee vraagt of Arno bij haar wil intrekken. Liesbeth wil haar zoon niet zo snel afgeven, maar Arno vindt het tijd om op zijn eigen benen te staan. Reading (deel 2) De seminarie in Reading komt steeds dichterbij en Liesbeth gaat op zoek naar een vervanger voor de Foodbar. Ze denkt in eerste instantie aan Zjef De Mulder, maar die weigert. Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme stelt zich kandidaat, maar Liesbeth vreest dat ze de combinatie met haar job van Fashion niet zal kunnen volhouden. Zeker wanneer Trudy een ernstige fout maakt door bedorven slaatjes te verkopen aan een klant. Peter Van den Bossche neemt een extra interimkracht aan en zo kan Liesbeth toch met een gerust hart naar Reading vertrekken. In Reading heeft Liesbeth het na de eerste dag al zeer moeilijk. Al haar medestudenten zijn een pak jonger, en spreken vlot Engels. Liesbeth is hierdoor zeer onzeker en ze wil na enkele dagen alweer terug naar huis vertrekken. Tot ze Kitty Henney ontmoet en in haar een goede vriendin gevonden heeft. Ook dankzij de Nederlandse docent Ben Kelly voelt Liesbeth zich iets zekerder, omdat hij aanbiedt om bijles te geven. Al snel ontstaat er een hechte vriendschap tussen Liesbeth en Ben en de twee spenderen veel tijd samen buiten de lessen. Ze gaan samen uit eten en Liesbeth voelt zich aangetrokken tot hem. Kitty waarschuwt haar dat ze niet te ver mag gaan, maar voor Liesbeth is het gewoon een simpele 'crush'. Enkele dagen later keert Liesbeth terug naar België om een weekend bij haar gezin te kunnen zijn. Ze krijgt er meteen te maken met het probleem rond Delphine Van Winckel, die ook terugkeert uit de instelling en een heuse haatcampagne tegen zich krijgt. Liesbeth en Benny bemoeien zich echter weinig met de hele situatie en proberen vooral van elkaar te genieten. Al is Benny een beetje ontgoocheld, omdat hij merkt dat zijn vrouw enorm veranderd is op korte tijd. Hij maakt zich ook grote zorgen over de intenties van Ben, maar Liesbeth maakt hem duidelijk dat ze gewoon goede vrienden zijn. Terug in Reading blijft Liesbeth zich inzetten met de hulp van Ben, en elke dag gaat het iets beter. Ze bijt zich meer af tegenover de andere medestudenten en krijgt duidelijk meer zelfvertrouwen. Ze ontmoet er ook de vrouw van Ben, Cato, en beseft nu dat Ben helemaal geen bijbedoelingen heeft, maar gewoon vrienden wil blijven. Liesbeth en Ben Wanneer Liesbeth op een avond bij Ben is, moet ze noodgedwongen blijven slapen door een protest voor zijn deur. Net op dat moment staat Benny in Reading om zijn vrouw te verrassen, maar zijn verbazing is groot wanneer hij haar niet aantref in haar studio. Nadien komen ze elkaar toch tegen in de universiteit, en Benny maakt zich opnieuw zorgen over de hechte band tussen Liesbeth en Ben. Zeker wanneer ze hem tegenkomen op restaurant. Benny gaat met een ongerust hart terug naar België terwijl Liesbeth zich steeds beter begint te voelen in Engeland. Na een uiterst goede presentatie, krijgt ze zelfs verschillende complimentjes van haar studenten. Bovendien stelt Ben voor dat Liesbeth haar intrek neemt bij hem thuis, zodat ze nog beter hun lessen kunnen organiseren. Liesbeth twijfelt, maar gaat toch op zijn voorstel in, al durft ze niets aan Benny te vertellen hierover. Nadien begaan zowel Liesbeth als Benny een zwak moment waarbij ze beiden met een andere partner naar bed gaan. Terwijl Liesbeth haar man bedriegt met Ben, bedriegt Benny zijn vrouw met Veronique. Het koppel kan niet verder leven met zo'n geheim en besluit elkaar in te lichten over hun affaires. Benny en Liesbeth vergeven elkaar en proberen het verleden achter zich te laten. FineVine Na haar presentatie over de Foodbar in Reading, in het bijzijn van CEO's van internationale bedrijven, krijgt Liesbeth een aanbod van zakenman Jack Dean. Mr. Dean is een CEO van een wijnbedrijf in Amerika, die hij wil uitbreiden naar Europa. Hij is op zoek naar een manager die de Europese handel wil coördineren en doet Liesbeth een aanbod om voor hem te werken. Ze moet hiervoor enkele weken testen doorstaan om geselecteerd te worden. Liesbeth twijfelt: kiest ze voor de job of voor haar gezin? Zal Benny nog altijd vergevingsgezind zijn als Liesbeth voor de job zou kiezen? |-|Seizoen 25= Liesbeth vertelt via Skype aan haar gezin dat ze de job bij FineVine aanvaard heeft. Hierdoor zal ze voor enkele maanden naar de VS moeten om er een opleiding te volgen. Benny wil zijn vrouw steunen, maar heeft het ontzettend moeilijk met haar keuze. Zal hun huwelijk deze afstand wel aankunnen? Ook Patrick moeit zich met de zaak, maar Liesbeth is vastbesloten om carrière te maken. De dag nadien staat Liesbeth terug in België en komt het tot een fikse ruzie tussen haar en Benny. Hij wil namelijk niet langer meer dat Liesbeth zomaar naar de VS vertrekt en wil haar in België houden. Anders zal het tot een scheiding komen. Liesbeth vindt dat Benny enorm egoïstisch is en begint haar koffer te maken. Benny komt net op tijd tot inkeer en de twee maken het weer goed samen, al beseffen ze allebei dat het niet gemakkelijk zal zijn de komende maanden. Liesbeth neemt afscheid van haar gezin en vertrekt naar Amerika. In december vertrekt Benny naar de VS om Liesbeth te bezoeken. De twee maken van de gelegenheid gebruik om een tweede keer in het huwelijksbootje te stappen in Las Vegas. 'Trivia' *Aanvankelijk ging actrice Sandrine André de rol van Liesbeth op zich nemen. Maar na het vertrek van actrice Anne Somers, ging de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche naar Sandrine. Hierdoor kreeg actrice Hilde De Baerdemaeker de rol van Liesbeth. *Voor Hilde De Baerdemaeker en Roel Vanderstukken, die de rol van Benny Coppens vertolkt, is het een leuk terugzien sinds ze in telenovelle LouisLouise ook al eens een koppel speelden. *Het koosnaampje van Benny voor Liesbeth is Baby ''of ''Lizzy. Liesbeth noemt hem dan weer altijd Bereke. *Na de introductie van de familie Pauwels-Coppens was er veel kritiek over de personages die Arthur Le Boudec en Jasmijn Van Hoof vertolken. Volgens het publiek waren de leeftijden van Arno Coppens en Stefanie Coppens niet geloofwaardig en realistisch, als er gekeken werd naar naar de leeftijden van Liesbeth en Benny. Nadien wordt duidelijk dat Liesbeth zwanger werd toen ze 17 jaar was. Stefanie is ongeveer 20 jaar is, waardoor de tijdlijn wel klopt. *Hilde De Baerdemaeker moest haar hoofdrol bij de politiereeks Aspe opzeggen, omdat ze het niet meer kon combineren met haar draaidagen bij Familie. *In 2015 in seizoen 24 heeft actrice Hilde De Baerdemaeker het druk met de opnames voor een nieuwe serie op VTM. Ze kan de opnames van de nieuwe serie en die van Familie niet combineren en daarom werd er door de makers van Familie besloten om haar voor een tijdje naar Reading in Groot-Brittanië te sturen. Die opnames werden al maanden op voorhand gemaakt en daardoor verdween het personage Liesbeth toch niet voor een lange tijd uit het beeld. In seizoen 25 verdwijnt het personage Liesbeth toch nog voor een korte tijd uit het beeld, omdat ze haar niet langer in Reading konden houden en omdat de opnames van de nieuwe serie nog altijd niet afgelopen waren. 'Generiek' Generiek liesbeth.png Generiek7_7.jpg Generiek7_8.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto04.png 'Galerij' 9-51-2013114202550_0.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_01.jpg Liesbeth5000.jpg familie_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg Liesbeth 1.jpg S24-liesbeth.jpg S24-liesbeth2.png S24-BennyLiesbeth1.jpg S24-BennyLiesbeth2.jpg S24-liesbeth avatar.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 22= Naamloos2.jpg Liesbeth's intrede.jpg Naamloos3.jpg Liesbeth&Patrick.jpg Liesbeth&BennyCoppens.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg Liesbeth&Benny.jpg LiesbethPauwels.jpg Liesbeth.jpg familie_afl4957_03.jpg familie_afl4957_05.jpg Familie afl4964 03.jpg familie_afl4964_01.jpg Familie afl4980 07.jpg familie_afl4977_01.jpg familie_afl4977_02.jpg familie_afl4977_03.jpg familie_afl4976_04.jpg familie_afl4972_01.jpg familie_afl4972_05.jpg familie_afl4981_05.jpg familie_afl5004_01.jpg FamiliePauwelshhh.jpg FamiliePauwels22.jpg LiesbethPauwels.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg LiesbethStefanie.jpg Liesbeth.jpg Liesbeth&BennyCoppens.jpg Liesbeth&Benny.jpg Familie afl5080 04.jpg familie_afl5090_01.jpg familie_afl5090_02.jpg 1005595_10151730895627491_624919504_n.png familie_afl5101_01.jpg seizoensfinale4.jpg |-|Seizoen 23= 23-1-4.jpg 23-2-5.jpg 23-2-16.jpg 23-2-17versie3.jpg 23-3-8.jpg 23-9-17.jpg 23-9-3.jpg Familie afl5131 03.jpg Familie afl5134 03.jpg Familie afl5134 02.jpg Familie afl5134 01.jpg Familie afl5135 05.jpg Familie afl5150 03.jpg 640px-Familie afl5152 04.jpg Familie afl5152 03.jpg Familie 5184 002.jpg 1270213 10151908435467491 363015906 o.jpg Familie5195.jpg 640px-Familie 5223 03.jpg Familie 5226 01.jpg |-|Seizoen 24= Familie 5328 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5329 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5330 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5330 001.jpg S24E005 03.png S24E007 014.png S24E007 006.png S24E007 002.png S24E007 04.png S24e008 13.jpg S24e009 14.jpg S24e009 05.jpg S24e009 03.jpg S24e009 02.jpg S24E011-16.png S24E011-10.png S24E011-08.png S24E012 17.png S24E012 16.png S24E012 15.png S24E012 07.png S24e013 11.jpg S24E014 10.png S24E014 09.png S24E015 13.png S24E015 05.png S24E016 14.png Familie 5353 004.jpg Familie 5353 003.jpg Familie 5354 003.jpg Familie 5354 002.jpg Familie 5354 001.jpg Familie 5356 005.jpg Familie 5356 004.jpg S24 074 035.png S24 074 030.png S24 E074 004.png S24 E075 038.png S24 E075 037.png S24 E075 036.png S24 E075 032.png S24 E075 031.png S24 E089 016.png S24 E089 015.png Familie 5470 006.jpg Familie 5470 005.jpg Familie 5470 004.jpg Familie 5470 003.jpg Familie 5470 001.jpg 11121780_10153263585342491_759634082728437539_o.png Familie 5465 01.jpg Familie 5476 001.jpg Familie 5475 001.jpg Familie 5470 006.jpg Familie 5470 005.jpg Familie 5470 004.jpg Familie 5470 003.jpg Familie 5482 01.jpg Familie 5480 002.jpg Familie 5480 001.jpg Liesbeth ben aflevering 5500.png S24 E192 021.png S24 E192 014.png S24 E192 013.png S24 E191 024.png S24 E190 021.png S24 E189 019.png S24 E189 014.png S24 E189 013.png S24 E189 011.png S24 E188 016.png S24 E188 014.png S24 E187 019.png S24 E187 009.png S24 E186 021.png S24 E186 014.png S24 E185 025.png S24 E185 023.png S24 E185 010.png 11128336 10153382719132491 3746528695777097634 o.png Familie 5545 020.jpg |-|Seizoen 25= S25 E003 016.png S25 E003 023.png Familie s25 5549 005.jpg S25 E003 031.png S25 E003 030.png S25 E003 029.png S25 E004 045.png S25 E004 044.png S25 E004 043.png S25 E004 042.png S25 E004 039.png S25 E004 038.png S25 E004 037.png S25 E004 034.png S25 E004 033.png S25 E004 032.png S25 E004 023.png S25 E004 021.png S25 E004 020.png S25 E004 015.png Familie 5618 004-30cuivbvhginrq1woxwave.jpg Aflevering 5626-9.png Familie 5629 003-30gmcr3ffocbdr239bxpu2.jpg Familie 5627 001-30gmcbrkrzbcbtzq9ndq16.jpg Familie 5626 005-30gmcbn1xos5js8uvs72fe.jpg Familie 5633 004-30hp3lg1xhcy949imac3re.jpg Familie 5634 005-30hp3m2o4y0w5czvjm9dsa.jpg Familie 5637 003-30ju3qds1zfejxkwopk1ze.jpg Familie 5639 003-30ju4ij0jitl2ss6yqyxhm.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Pauwels, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Liesbeth, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de affaires van Liesbeth, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Liesbeth Pauwels